the_eight_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Acre
Cities Mercier Mercier, the capital of Red Acre, is just before you reach the Castle of the High Lord. The city houses over 15 million people and boasts for having a University for Knighthood and an entire extension towards Magic. The city is also home to a very large arena, it is for entertainment, such as races, jousting and gladiator duels. This was one of the keystones that held this region together, with rich agriculture and where this city is placed, it is perfect for trade and commerce and most practical for the rich and upper class demographic. Prosperous Cove Before you touch land onto Red Acre, you must fight through the rough and rocky terrain which this cove coincides. Where the parameter of Red Acre is nearly impossible to land, this is where the rocky shoreline finally subsides and you are given a token of bravery, once you reach the docks of Mercier or just plain land, you will feel safer. Valley of Drakes Now, the Valley of Drakes is well known, very well known across the Region and is thee most dangerous area in Red Acre. There is a rumor leading to the loss of over 2 million soldiers while in the midst of creating another Fort Victory, but there were no indications that Dragons would a problem, unfortunately the Dragon broods came to the Valley to mate, making this a prime target for Dragon Riders if they were to capture Dragons. The Valley only inhabits the bravest of humans or any other source of beings, the terrain is rough with a few shallow rivers here and there and the entire valley is mostly flat. Fort Victory This Fort is one of the last of its kind across Asaland, for this fort held of invasions from Wargs to the biggest of Dragons. Now this Fort is giving it’s final breath as a defensive position and slowly turning into an outpost and a resupply post as well. Around the Fort is rough terrain and right behind it is a tear through the earth, a ravine only crossing a few miles, which keeps it from entering the Valley of Drakes. Fort Victory holds 900 soldiers and brings in at least 300 travellers per day. Gouldsboro Notably one of the beautiful parts of Red Acre, people gather here for the view of why this region is called ‘Red Acre’. Above these large redwoods are their leaf color, it is a orange-red color which makes the area so beautiful, and the people among Gouldsboro are living somewhat simple lives, this place consists of Forgers and hard workers, peasant class people would live here, and the people of Mercier would consider this place a hell, for this place is somewhat technologically impaired, these people have a different way of thinking, which makes this place so unique. Ellswood The fantasy version of Salem in Massachusetts. This fabled city use to hold the previous High Lord of the Lefevre family, but this lord was deemed insane and his son was given the roll, William. The city is told to give you a sense of unease and once you enter the castle, you are met with countless witches and warlocks looking to increase their power, they have no reason behind it, but William’s father seems to be the creator of these ambitious warlocks. Tread carefully when roaming around Ellswood. Farmington A quiet town far from Mercier, this place is somewhat like Gouldsboro but this place is mysterious, murderers, assassins, bounty hunters alike meet up here or are born here, this place is where all the crimes are unchecked, you are free to do what you want here, but if you are seen here, and you dare enter Mercier, you will be executed without reason, for everybody at Mercier generalize everybody from Farmington. Fort Chaffee To be the biggest fort in Asaland history, Fort Chaffee houses Lefevre royal guards and is considered the plan B if Mercier was taken over by a threat unknown, Chaffee would be the bastion. Any uninvited visitors would be shot from over 2 miles away with the hardened and patterned harpoons and large crossbows. Alongside each wall was at least 50 cannons which were to shoot even farther, but they would be terribly inaccurate. Fort Chaffee even continues underground, leading to a bunker for all region High Lords and even the King if something truly threatened the region's. This fort houses 5 million soldiers, it sounds absolutely crazy but this fort expands to over four miles from one corner to the next. The gate of Fort Chaffee is nearly invincible because the people whom built these walls, made sure nothing would bust through the next layer of bricks, even splintering the wood. This would be the fort to withstand nearly millions until it collapsed. Snag Tooth Gulch Only deadmen walk through Snag Tooth Gulch. Through a rough ice age before man set foot on this planet. Adventures like our Lewis and Clark journeyed through this place and named it Snag Tooth Gulch. Unlike all the other towns in Red Acre, this area would snow all year round, people have their theories and their fantasies. Snag Tooth Gulch was to be the place where Malchor forgot to finish, leaving it but a wasteland, barren of life, only thick pieces of ice and snow that goes up to your neck, this place was never meant for humans to journey, but if you hung around until night- you would be greeted with Giants. You will be warned by countless signs, but would you really ignore those signs for what would be your demise? Teruon Teruon is an independent town, it loaves by making its own food and its own water without any source of help from beyond the logged wall which was tied together with leather and thatch. Teruon is heavily inspired by religion, and they are willing to accept people from the ‘outside world’ and take in any ideas they have to make their own little village better. Teruon could be considered as a rebellious town for they have a small army consisting of only 400 townsfolk with makeshift weapons and leather armor. They had their own police force and it made the Lefevres’ life more easier. Spearhead Think of this town as the little brother of Gouldsboro, this place is where peace and beauty mix so perfectly, it is considered a dream, the markets here are through trade, coin is not used here but you may use that currency. Spearhead was actually going to be sliced down and used as a Fort Chaffee esque plan but the amount of people whom lived there and denied the engineers to begin landscaping were just too much, and it showed that people don’t always need war. Spearhead holds 50,000 people, there is one house which is considered a clan of Spearhead, is a sorcery clan, trying to embrace the magic and use it for human needs, consider this clan as scientists. The clan is commonly known as ‘Vexlim’.